


Singsong

by Phayte



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Hair-pulling, Kissing, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, Top Kibana | Raihan, after battle, victory party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: All Raihan wanted was for Piers to sing his victory to him...
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Singsong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaiicupidchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicupidchan/gifts).



> Here comes Kawaiicupidchan getting me in yet ANOTHER SHIP!!!!!!
> 
> 三三ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Raihan moved into the locker room, tossing a Pokeball up and down in his hand, chuckling over the last battle he had taken victory over once again. Usually he would have chatted a bit with Piers-- but he was nowhere to be found. 

That couldn’t be good. 

He knew at times Piers could get into his head, and he wanted to make sure he wasn’t doing that. 

Checking the mirror, he could see a line of dirt over his cheek and his hoodie was sitting on him crooked. Smirking to himself, he got his phone out, using the mirror to get a good picture of himself in this state to upload to Pokegram. Smiling at the results, he uploaded it before fixing his clothes and splashing water on his face. 

He was back near the showers when he heard the singing, and smiled to himself. He had found Piers. He wondered why he had taken off so fast-- usually after a defeat, he at least stuck around for a bit. 

The water wasn’t running yet, and as he rounded the corner, he saw Piers attempting to fix his long hair, his jacket laying on the sink. He stopped for a moment, leaning against the wall, just watching as Piers seemed to be off in his own little world while he sang and fixed his hair. 

Piers then closed his eyes and started to belt out a ballad, and Raihan could not hold back any longer-- laughing and startling Piers. 

“What the hell!?” Piers gasped. 

“Just enjoying the private show,” Raihan said, stepping over where Piers was. “Couldn’t find you after the battle.” 

“That was because I left,” Piers stated, turning away from Raihan and starting to remove his belt. 

“Awwww, no victory celebration?” Raihan teased, coming forward and twirling one of Piers' long ponytails between his fingers. 

Piers thinned his lips and sighed. 

“Yanno it is always more fun when you celebrate with me,” Raihan teased. 

“Like I’d wanna be seen out with the Dragon Tamer Raihan,” Piers mumbled. 

“Oh but I’d love being seen with the Dark Type Master Piers,” Raihan giggled. “At least take a selfie with me!” 

Piers stopped, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “If I do, will you leave me alone?” 

Raihan beamed a glorious smile. “You know I won’t!” 

“Gah!” Piers groaned-- but Raihan was already wrapping his arm around him and taking a few pictures.

He really wanted that scowl from Piers-- and the first few pictures were perfect. The way he could almost hear that groan written all over his face. 

“Let me see them!” Piers demanded. 

“Ah! No can do!” Raihan said. “I’m uploading these to the Pokegram!” 

“Let me see them!” Piers cried, lunging forward but Raihan stepped aside, Piers almost tumbling over before he grabbed his arm and held him steady. 

“Careful,” Raihan chuckled. “Can’t have you cracking open that pretty little head of yours!” 

“Gah! Just go do your celebrating already!” Piers spit, shaking out of his hold. 

“Ah, c’mon!” Raihan whined, then poked his bottom lip out in an attempt to pout. “I wanted to celebrate with you!” 

“Well maybe I don’t want to celebrate with you!” Piers hissed. 

Raihan saw how red Piers’ face got and it was… cute. The way he stood there with his arms crossed, glaring up at him as if he were larger than him. 

It was more than cute. 

“Ok fine,” he said, sitting on one of the benches and staring up at Piers. “Then at least sing me a song before I go.” 

“Why would I do that?” Piers asked, glaring over at him. 

Grabbing Piers’ wrist, he pulled him over between his spread legs and smiled. “Because I won, and I want that as my prize.” 

“Gah!” Piers groaned. 

Placing a hand on Piers’ waist, Raihan continued to smile up at him. “You know I won’t stop til you do!” 

Piers shook out of his hold and stepped back. “Just go already! I’m done with this!” 

Moving back towards the mirror, Piers started to take his hair down and brush it out. They were both still sweaty and grimy from the battle-- and Raihan continued to watch Piers. 

“Would you leave already?” Piers asked. 

Raihan got up and walked up behind Piers-- staring at them both in the mirror. “Was waiting for you to sing,” he whispered, staring at Piers’ dark eyes in the mirror, his hands moving to his shoulders and rubbing down his arms. 

Piers spun around and glared up at him, his hair flowing around him as he did. He was so small, Piers towered over him. Hands on his chest tried to push him away and Raihan laughed, taking his wrist and locking eyes with him once more. 

“You know I’m not going to stop… you might as well give in,” he whispered, leaning down and brushing his mouth over Piers’. 

“Why else do you think I just left out of there!” Piers spit. 

“Because you won’t admit to yourself that you look forward to this after our battles,” Raihan laughed, then pressed his lips harder to Piers’. 

It was always like this-- a battle, then a bigger fight. Piers always wanted to resist and pretend to fight-- but a few seconds into the kiss, he was melting against him. The way his small body would lean all his weight into Raihan made him want to laugh, but he knew if he did, it would break the mood. 

Stepping back, he moved to the bench, never letting his lips leave from Piers’. Sitting down, he had Piers back between his legs, his head tilted up. Wrapping his arms around Piers, he sighed contently and nipped at his bottom lip which made Piers gasp a bit. 

He used that moment to slide his tongue into Piers’ mouth, licking and tasting him. Piers grabbed the hood of his jacket, his thumbs rubbing circles over his neck. A low hum and Piers was kissing him back just as deeply. 

They always did get fired up after a battle-- that last bought of adrenaline coursing through their veins. 

Small fingers unzipped his hoodie, and he shook it off onto the floor. Piers broke from the kiss and glared at him. 

“I hate you how you do that,” Piers said, the blush clear on his cheeks. 

“And I love how you battle… even outside of the gym,” he whispered, running his hands down Piers’ body and tugging at his shorts. 

Piers growled and kissed him. This time Raihan did laugh as Piers bit his bottom lip hard. He knew his lips would be swollen-- but damn, it was worth it. He felt his shorts getting tight the more Piers growled into his mouth, and kept biting his lip. 

This time Piers did not pull back, but had his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes open and glaring at him. Once he released his lip, Raihan smiled and started to push his own shorts down and kick out of them. 

“Let me see how well you sing,” he whispered, watching as Piers fell to his knees, kissing and biting at his hip. 

He was so small between his legs, and the way it took both hands to completely surround his cock made his chest swell a bit. Grabbing his phone, he smiled as Piers looked unamused at him taking a picture. 

“Don’t worry,” he said, running his hand down Piers’ cheek. “I won’t be uploading these to the Pokegram.” 

“Asshole,” Piers mumbled. 

Even as Piers glared at him, his hand was working up and down his cock. Raihan gasped slightly as Piers stroked him. 

“Let me hear you gag again,” he said. 

“Fucks my throat up…” Piers said. 

“Ah, not even a little bit?” he asked, smiling down at Piers who was sticking his pink tongue out, giving small little licks to the head of his cock. It was driving him fucking wild how Piers would tease him. 

“Makes it hard to sing if you fuck up my throat!” Piers growled-- then opened his mouth as wide as he could, taking the head of his cock into his mouth. 

He snapped a few more pictures. Hell, he had a whole folder of these. He kept them locked away, and for his eyes only. He loved the ones where those dark eyes would glare up at him, his cock filling his mouth and his cheeks suctioned. 

Ever since their third battle-- he had pictures of each  _ special _ occasion now with them. Running his hands through Piers’ hair, he moaned at how good his mouth felt. For his cold exterior, his mouth was so warm and wet around his cock. 

He could barely take more than a few inches before his throat would constrict and he had to pull off. A line of spit connected the head of his cock to Piers’ bottom lip. 

“I’m not ruining my throat for your pleasure!” Piers spit. 

Raihan chuckled and nodded. “That’s fine,” he said, then pushed Piers back a bit and stood up. Piers scrambled from where he was kneeling on the floor and he pressed him back against the lockers. “How about I just ruin  _ you _ for  _ my _ pleasure?” 

“Don’t you usually do that?” Piers asked, his cheeks brightening a bit more. 

Chuckling, Raihan was tugging Piers’ shorts down and turning him to face the lockers. Holding his hand out to Piers’ mouth he said, “Spit.” 

Piers spit into his hand and he chuckled. Smearing it over his ass, he put his fingers in Piers mouth, moaning at the way Piers sucked on them. 

The way his back would arch and his pale ass was stuck out-- he did not know how long he was going to be able to hold out. 

Their height difference was making this difficult-- even as Piers sucked wantonly on his fingers, he would have to really squat down to reach-- even if Piers was on his tiptoes. 

Pulling his fingers from Piers’ mouth, he growled, “Let’s move to the counter.” 

“You just want the damn mirror, fucking narcissist,” Piers groaned, but he had his hand tight on his waist and pulled him over to the counter, bending him over it. 

He could work better with this-- having Piers bent over this way, even if his legs were dangling and his feet didn’t touch. It was almost comically cute when he thought about it. Instead, he took another picture and set his phone on the counter before falling to his own knees. 

His wet fingers circled around Piers’ hole and he blew cool air over it, watching it twitch and tighten. Piers groaned and rested his head in the crook of his elbow. Raihan pressed a finger into Piers, feeling how tense and tight he was. 

“Relax,” he whispered. 

He was met with a growl. 

“Singing always relaxes you,” Raihan said. 

A sigh and Piers started singing softly. He smiled and listened for a moment, feeling the muscles around his fingers loosen and relax--  _ perfect _ . 

Sliding his finger in and out, he leaned in, licking alongside his finger, almost chuckling at the missed notes Piers sang. Licking and spitting on his rim, he slid in another finger, curling them and turning that singing into a long strangled moan. 

“See, this is why we should only fight in the gyms,” he teased. 

Piers growled and he chuckled, curling his fingers once more to hear that moan. Sliding out his fingers, he stood up, spitting on his own cock and smearing it over it. Piers was still dangling over the counter, his feet swaying and his ass shining wet. 

Rubbing his cock head over Piers’ rim, he looked in the mirror and met Piers’ dark eyes, that somehow had gotten even darker since he’d last looked. 

“Gym Leader Piers, the rockstar who cannot Dynamax,” he whispered as he bent over Piers’ back, licking behind his ear, tasting the salt from his sweat. 

“Gym Leader Raihan, the fucking Dragon Tamer better stop teasing me!” Piers hissed. 

A beaming smile and Raihan started to push in. The lines between Piers' eyes grew deeper as he hissed out. He knew this would sting a bit, but he also knew Piers was tough and could handle it. Lifting up, he put his hands on Piers’ hip, watching as his thick cock spread his ass wide as he sunk in. 

He definitely needed a picture of this. 

He was only halfway in, but Piers’ rim was so red and slicked with his spit-- stretched and taking his cock so well. 

He felt that clench around his cock and moaned. Taking a few more pictures, he set his phone down and sunk all the way in. Gasping, his chest fell to Piers’ back, kissing the back of his neck. He held still for a moment, letting Piers get used to him. He could feel his heart slamming in his chest as he gasped for air. 

Piers felt so hot and tight around his cock. 

“Gah! Move!” Piers bitched. 

Tightening his hold on Piers’ hips, he kissed his neck again then lifted up. Sliding out, he let his cock drag against Piers’ inner walls-- that clenching and moaning from Piers driving him  crazy as he thrust right back in. 

Piers moaned out. 

He fucking loved the way he sounded. Whether it was singing or moaning, it was all music to his ears. 

Long hair cascaded down his back, and Raihan grabbed a fist full-- pulling it so Piers’ back arched beautifully. Keeping a tight hold, he used his free hand to take a picture in the mirror of this. Piers all flushed pink, his head pulled back and Raihan with the biggest fucking smirk on his face. 

“Stop with the damn pictures and just fuck me!” Piers growled. 

“You asked for it,” he said, setting his phone down, tugging Piers’ hair just a bit harder and pulled out only to slam back in. Piers moaned out and he continued to thrust hard and fast. 

The moans turned almost to singing, and Raihan felt that throughout his entire body. Each slam of his cock deep inside of Piers made him sing a higher pitch. He had never heard him sing so high before. 

Keeping a tight hold on his hair, Raihan gave all he could-- watching his cock slam as Piers’ ass bounced against him. He really wanted a video of this-- but he did not want to stop what he was doing to get it. He would have to commit this to memory. 

Moaning as he thrust harder, watching as Piers’ hand moved to his own cock, stroking as he sang out. Raihan let those notes course through his body. Their skin shared a new sheen of sweat, mixing with the sweat of the gym battle. Piers’ hair knotted in his fist as their bodies slapped together. 

Gasping and crying out, he let go of Piers’ hair and his chest fell on Piers’ back. Moaning softly, he could feel the vibrations of Piers’ singing. 

He could feel the tightness around his cock as the notes went even higher. Piers’ knees bent as he leaned over the counter, his body tense and shaking slightly, his ass so tight around his cock as he came all over the floor below. 

“Hah! Fuck!” he gasped, slowing his thrust down, rolling his hips, feeling his release rushing at him. Peeking in the mirror, he saw Piers’ face all twisted ugly but in the best way. The way his lips parted, his pink tongue hanging from his mouth and drool glistening on his chin. The song had stopped as Piers gasped for air, his body still trembling. 

Lifting off his back, he trust a few more times, feeling that tightness build in his balls and roared as his orgasm hit him. A few hard thrusts, and he released deep inside of Piers. Gasping, his chest heaving, he grabbed his phone, taking another picture of Piers and himself totally debauched. 

There were pink hand marks on Piers’ hips and as he pulled his cock out-- Piers’ rim gaped open and cum slid down his leg. One last picture. 

He heard Piers groan and just smiled as he was left dangling over the counter-- totally ruined. Helping him down, Piers’ knees were wobbly and he started to fall forward. Holding him up, Raihan kissed his nose. 

“Want to go get that shower now?” he asked, smirking 

“I can shower on my own!” Piers spit back. 

“Can you now?” he asked, letting him go only to have Piers yelp and fall back forward. “Like I said, let’s go get cleaned up. Then we can celebrate my big win!” 

“Isn’t that what we already did?” Piers groaned. 

“Nah, that was just the pre-party!” he laughed. 

Piers shook his head and let Raihan lead him to the shower. Turning the water to hot, Piers started to be able to stand on his own. 

What Piers didn’t know was that Raihan wasn’t done ruining him just yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for a fandom/ship is always scary! Be gentle with me! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love! (∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol  
> As always, give the beta-- [Carolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756) a thank you for her hard work cleaning up my words! She does an amazing job and I couldn't do this without her!  
> I can be found in different platforms! Come say HI!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
